


The Fight

by LoveJulieAndrews1891



Category: The Princess Diaries - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 04:59:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 14,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12247467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveJulieAndrews1891/pseuds/LoveJulieAndrews1891
Summary: Queen Clarisse and Joseph had a big fight. What happens when Joseph storms out of her office and leave the palace? Will he ever return? Will everything ever be the same again?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first chaptered story :-) Please leave me a review and/or kudos - thank you :-)
> 
> Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own the Princess Diaries or the characters. They belong to somebody else.

I am not sure about the rating of this story, but to be safe, I am rating it M. 

Scene: Queen Clarisse and Joseph had a big fight. What happens when Joseph storms out of her office and leave the palace? Will he ever return? Will everything ever be the same again?

Chapter 1:  
They had had many fights over the years. And yes, they had been huge and even dramatic perhaps. But this was probably the biggest and the most dramatic one.  
He had stormed out of her office and she hadn’t seen him since.  
That was 2 hours ago.  
Naturally, due to time, she had calmed down. She had continued to work, successful or not, but she had tried. Now she was having her afternoon tea in her office. Usually he would have it with her. Only he would have coffee and not tea. But of cause that wouldn’t be the case this afternoon. She understood that and accepted that.  
“Charlotte, could you give this document to Joseph for me? And have him sign it and bring it back to me?” asked Clarisse her assistant Charlotte, who had come in with the tea.  
“I am sorry mam, but he isn’t at the palace at the moment” Charlotte stammered a bit while trying to remain calm and cool.  
“Alright, it can wait. Thank you” said Clarisse and continued to drink her tea while sitting on the couch and looking out the huge window in her office. 

When tea time was over, Clarisse went back to her desk and continued to work. 

A while later Charlotte came in with some documents she had typed in on her computer, for the Queens approval and subsequently her signature. “Has Joseph returned yet from his outing” asked Clarisse. And again Charlotte had to try and stay as calm and cool as before when answering “no mam, not yet”.  
“If you would like me to, I can call security to hear if they know anything” said Charlotte. “No, no that won’t be necessary” said Clarisse.  
But where was he? He had never left her for that long, and he had definitely not left palace grounds for that long – not without her at least.


	2. The Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queen Clarisse and Joseph had a big fight. What happens when Joseph storms out of her office and leave the palace? Will he ever return? Will everything ever be the same again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own the Princess Diaries or the characters. They belong to somebody else.

Chapter 2:  
It had been 4 hours now.  
Where the hell was he?!??!  
Clarisse started to get more angry and nervous now. Angry he had actually left her alone at the palace. He had a long time ago promised her not to do that. And nervous because, what if something had happened to him? Just like with her beloved youngest son, Phillippe.

She had just finished her work and was about to stand up when her office door suddenly sprung open. And here it continues she thought to herself. But to her regret or relief, in came Charlotte and Scott.  
They looked… Hmmmm. What was the correct word? Oh yes, panicked. They looked panicked.  
But why did they look panicked??  
“Charlotte, Scott what can I do for you?”  
“Your majesty” they both started but neither could continue.  
Clarisse stood up and said “what is the matter with the two of you? What is going on?”  
She walked around her desk and stood in front of them. She looked at them both and said in a stern voice “Now, tell me, what is going on”.  
Charlotte composed herself before Scott, and perhaps she unconsciously wanted to be the one to break the news.  
“There has been an accident your majesty” Charlotte finally said.  
“Who?” said Clarisse.  
“Aheeemmm” said Charlotte.  
“Please Charlotte, who?” asked Clarisse with so many emotions going around inside her that she could barely form the words.  
“Joe, your majesty” Charlotte finally said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :-) Please please leave me review and/or kudos - Thank you :-)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:  
“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO” whispered Clarisse and continued “this can’t be happening”. Tears were forming in her eyes.  
Clarisse felt a bit lightheaded and both Charlotte and Scott stepped forward to each grab one of her arms to steady her.  
“Perhaps you should sit or lie down on the couch for a bit” said Scott glad to be able to be of some use.  
“Yes, come sit down on the couch your majesty” agreed Charlotte and continued to Scott “and please get some water for her”. Scott just nodded his head.  
Charlotte helped the queen sit down but continued to have a grab on her arm.  
“Thank you Scott” Clarisse said when he brought her some water.  
After taking several sips of the water she asked the question that she feared the most “is he… is he…” but she couldn’t form the words. So she rephrased them “How is he?”  
Charlotte and Scott shared a look. Then Scott answered “He is alive”. Clarisse let out a sigh of relief. She nodded for him to continue. “However, he is in a very critical state” he finished.  
The tears ran down the queens cheeks while she absorbed the news. And she only allowed for that to happen, because it was Charlotte and Scott in the room.  
When she had recovered enough she asked “What happened?”  
Charlotte took the lead here. Scott wasn’t too comfortable with this situation and with dealing with the queens emotions. “We do not know much at this point. But when he left the palace he took off on his Harley”. Clarisse felt sick at that information. “At some point he was face to face with a drunken truck driver and he was run down”. Even though the queen seemed to be on the breaking point of breaking down, Charlotte continued “there was luckily traffic just behind each of them, so there were help straight away”. They called for help and it didn’t take long to arrive. Joe was treated right away and taken to the hospital”. “The drunk driver in the truck was killed instantly” Charlotte finished.  
“I want to see him!” Clarisse suddenly blurted out. “I want to go to him. Right now” she said.  
“Your majesty” started both Scott and Charlotte.  
“No, no, no, no, no. I WANT TO GO TO HIM. I WANT BE WITH HIM!” she almost screamed.  
Scott and Charlotte shared a look and Charlotte said “Scott will you please go and arrange for a car and security for the queen to go to the hospital?” Scott gave her a look and whispered “When he wakes up you take the blame for this”. Charlotte just smiled a bit. Hoping that Joe would wake up and perhaps even yell at her. He needed to wake up. For everyone. For himself. But mostly for her. She wouldn’t survive without him.  
“Charlotte, I need to be there, I need to be there for him. With him” said Clarisse with a pleading look at Charlotte.  
“I know your majesty I know” answered Charlotte.  
“This is my fault” said Clarisse.  
“Your Majesty..” began Charlotte, but was cut off by the queen.  
“No Charlotte, this is my fault”. If we hadn’t, he wouldn’t have stormed out and rode off on his Harley and he wouldn’t have been on that road and then he wouldn’t have been in this accident” Clarisse finished with tears again streaming down her cheeks.  
Charlotte tried to comfort the queen as best as possible as they waited for Scotts return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me a comment and/or kudos - that really means a lot to me :-)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:  
Soon they were on their way to the hospital.  
They didn’t take one of the palace limousines but one of the more anonymous palace cars. They had an equally anonymous palace car following them, with a load of security guys.  
Scott drove the car with queen and Charlotte sat in the front passenger seat. From time to time she looked behind her to check on the queen.  
Meanwhile Clarisse sat in the back of the car and looked out one of the windows. A million thoughts and pictures ran through her head.  
How was he really? What would he look like? How damaged would he be? How bruised would he be? How long would he be in the hospital? Would he survive?  
“Why does it take so damn long to get to the hospital??” Clarisse mumbled to herself.

FINALLY they were close by and Clarisse started to get herself ready for whatever may come.

Scott had driven them down to the back entrance, Clarisse noticed. Charlotte must have called ahead. 

“Your majesty we are here” Charlotte said. The queen started to open the car door but was stopped by Scotts words “Your majesty, let me get out first and make sure it is safe for you”.  
“Of cause” said the queen. 

Scott got out from his side of the car, checked out the surroundings with the rest of the security team and finally went to open the queen’s door.  
“Thank you Scott” said the queen as she got out of the car.  
Some of the security guys were already on their way inside when the queen with very purposefully steps walked inside. They were met by a doctor inside, and after he had introduced himself as Doctor Manley, he escorted them to the area where Joseph was located. That confirmed that Charlotte had in fact called ahead.  
They were guided to a private waiting room.  
“So Doctor Manley how is my head of security?” the queen asked with as much authority and calmness she could muster.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:  
Doctor Manley answered “He has just come out of surgery and that went well. As he needs as much rest as possible we have put him in a coma sort of sleep, so his body can heal and rest properly without any distributions”. “We will have to wait and see how he is when he wakes up, which if all goes well, will be within the next few days” the doctor finished.  
The queen didn’t relax yet. Obviously she had heard that the doctor had said that the surgery had gone well. And he did in fact sound optimistic. However, she knew that he couldn’t know anything for sure yet. And more importantly she would only relax when Joseph was awake and well again. She didn’t dare be too optimistic.  
“Thank you Doctor Manley” said the queen and continued “when can I see him?”’  
Doctor Manley looked a little uncomfortable and looked to Charlotte and Scott for some sort of help. When he didn’t receive any, he stammered a bit “Your majesty, normally we do not allow visitors in this early and when they are not relatives of the patient”. When the doctor received one of Queen Clarisse Renaldis famous glares he acquiesced “but of cause I will make an exception this time”.  
The queen instantly relaxed and had a satisfied look on her face. So the doctor knew he had done the right thing. He didn’t dare think about what would happen if he hadn’t given the queen permission.  
“Let me go in and check on him and makes sure everything is alright. Then I will come and get you” said the doctor. “Thank you so much for your cooperation Doctor Manley” the queen said.  
Scott then coughed a bit and said “I would like to go with you and check out the room and the safety”.  
“Of cause” said Doctor Manley.  
“Your majesty, I have two men outside this door and I will have two outside Joes door as well. I will be back as soon as possible” Scott said. The queen nodded her head and said “thank you Scott”.  
Then the doctor and Scott left the room. But on the way out Doctor Manley handed over Joes personal belongings to Scott who handed it over to Charlotte. 

Charlotte just sat there and looked around the room and occasionally at the queen.  
After a few minutes the queen suddenly spoke up. “We need to contact his family. And Pierre. And Amelia.” “If it isn’t too late. Perhaps they already know about it” the queen mused.  
“I will get right on it your majesty” Charlotte answered. “Perhaps Joe’s mother would appreciate the call and information coming from you, your majesty?” Charlotte finished.  
The queen mulled it over for a few seconds and then said “Yes, Charlotte, you are right. I will talk to her. If you just dial the number for me”  
Charlotte took Joes mobile phone and found the telephone number for his mother. She pressed the dial button on the mobile phone and handed it to the queen. 

“Joey how are you?” Queen Clarisse could hear on the other end. She hasn’t heard yet, she thought to herself.  
“Marie, this is Clarisse calling” said the queen.  
“Clarisse my dear – how are you?”  
“I am fine Marie, thank you. And yourself? The queen asked.  
“Fine, and better now I hear from you” Josephs mother Marie said with a smile on her face that came through the line. “So what can I do for you dear? And why I am not talking to my Joey?” Marie finished.  
Queen Clarisse thought a moment before she could speak. That made Marie become alert. “Clarisse dear, what is going on?” Marie asked a bit timidly.  
Queen Clarisse tried to say what she needed to say, but then thought of something else. “Are you alone at the moment?” she then asked. “No, actually the whole family is here. Why” Marie finished.  
“I am glad to hear that. Marie there is really no easy way to say this. Joseph has been in an accident and he is in the hospital in Pyrus” Queen Clarisse said.  
“WHAAAAAAAAAAAT???!!!?!” Marie screamed through the phone. Queen Clarisse had to pull the mobile phone a bit out of ear distance.  
When the sound level was back to normal again, Queen Clarisse said “Marie, Marie are you still there?”  
Marie answered while sniffing a bit “Yes. Yes my dear, I am”. “What happened? How is he” She finished.  
“He took off on his motorcycle and was hit by a drunken truck driver. He was taken to the surgery table as soon as he arrived at the hospital. As far as I know, he is stable, but still in a critical condition. He has just come out of surgery. That is all I or we know at the moment” Queen Clarisse said. It hadn’t gone unnoticed with Clarisse, that when she mentioned Josephs motorcycle, Marie had taken a sharp intake of breath. Both Marie and Clarisse hated that thing.  
Queen Clarisse heard Marie crying on the phone. “I am so sorry to call you with this bad news” she said. “No Clarisse, I would prefer it come from you” Marie said. “Ha ha have you seen him?” Marie asked.  
“No not yet. But as soon as I can I will go and see him. No matter what anyone says” Queen Clarisse said.  
“That’s my girl” Marie mumbled to herself. However Queen Clarisse heard it clearly.  
“Marie, I will ask Charlotte to arrange for Genovia One to fly over to you and fly you to Genovia and then some cars to pick you all up at the airport. You will all be staying at the palace while you are all here” Queen Clarisse said.  
“Clarisse, you don’t have to do that” Marie started but was interrupted by the Queen saying “Oh tush”.  
“You go and talk to the rest of the family and then you all pack and head to the airport. Genovia One will be waiting for you”. Queen Clarisse said.  
Knowing that she wouldn’t win this round and she desperately wanted to see her little Joey, she said “Thank you my dear Clarisse”. We will see you soon. And please let my little Joey know that I love him so so much. That we all love him so so much”.  
“I will Marie. I will” Queen Clarisse said. And continued “Have a safe journey to Genovia”.  
“Thank you. And Goodbye. For now” Marie said.  
“Goodbye. For now”. Queen Clarisse said.  
Queen Clarisse took the mobile phone away from her ear and tried to end the call. When she didn’t succeed she handed the mobile back to Charlotte. Charlotte took the mobile from the queen’s hand and when the queen didn’t say anything, she dialed a number on her own mobile and got hold of the captain on Genovia One. She spoke quietly with the captain and then hung up. Shen then called the palace to let them know about the extra guests coming to the palace.  
When Charlotte had finished all the calls, Queen Clarisse still sat in the chair not saying anything and looking numb. Charlotte just sat in her chair as well – not saying a word – but thinking that she would have to call his Highness Prince Pierre and her highness Princess Amelia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me a comment and/or kudos - it really means a lot to me :-)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:  
The queen and Charlotte still sat waiting for the doctor to get back. It felt like it had been forever – but it was really just a matter of some minutes or more.  
Suddenly the door opened and both the queen and Charlotte jumped up from their chairs. But to their regret it was just Scott. “I just checked the room Joe will be in, and it is all clear” he said. The two women just nodded their heads and sat down again.  
A few minutes later the door opened again and this time it was the doctor. All three of them got out of their chairs, calmly this time for the two women.  
“Doctor Manley” said Queen Clarisse.  
“Your majesty” Doctor Manley said and continued “Your head of security is installed in his room and if you will follow me, then I will show you to his room”.  
“Thank you Doctor Manley” said the queen, then looked at Charlotte and Scott and nodded her head to each of them, then walked out the room with the doctor, with Scott following her.  
The queen had many thoughts and images of how he looked in her head while walking to his room. Outside Josephs room stood one of the palace bodyguards. Doctor Manley opened the door, and Scott had a look inside and got a glimpse of his boss lying on the bed. Scott moved away from the doorway so the queen could go inside. Scott heard a small gasp escape from the queen’s lips and knew how hard this was going to be for her. Scott remained outside Joe’s room for a long time, just occasionally checking in with Charlotte who was resting a bit in the waiting room on one of the couches. The doctor walked the queen over to the bed and pulled a chair over for her by the bed where she could sit. If she wanted to sit down.  
Even though the doctor kept himself busy with checking on Joseph and the machines connected to him, she was well aware of not showing too many emotions. At least not right now. The doctor explained what the machines were for and also said “He is stable at the moment, however still critical. If you can and feel like it your majesty it could help if you talked to him. Let him know that you are here. But please don’t say anything to upset or excite him”.  
“Of cause I will and I will certainly not upset or excite him doctor” said the queen.  
“Very well. I will leave you for now but I will come in and check on our patient again. If there is anything wrong please press this button” said doctor Manley and showed the queen a button close to the bed.  
“Thank you doctor Manley. And thank you for letting me stay in here with him”  
The doctor just nodded his head and gave the queen a little smile and then left the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:  
Finally Queen Clarisse thought to herself. She sat down and moved a bit forward in the very comfortable chair and took one of Joseph’s hands in hers. It was a bit cold she thought to herself. She looked him over while the tears she had been holding back streamed down her cheeks. However she didn’t notice them – not for a while at least.  
“Joseph. Please Joseph you need to be okay. You need to wake up again. I can’t go on without you. You are the love of my life. Please Joseph. I love you” she said and kept repeating it over and over again.  
She sat there for quite a while just praying, crying and speaking her love to him.

Occasionally the doctor came back in the room to check on Joe but left soon after again.  
In the beginning Queen Clarisse Renaldi straitened up and tried to hide the tears – but as the hours went on she didn’t have the energy to keep doing that. 

At some point she got really tired and leaned her head and upper body loosely across Joseph’s stomach. Of cause she kept in mind not to disturb or distress Joseph. 

The doctor came and went and when he saw the queens sleeping form across the patient he made a decision. When he went outside the room he pulled Scott a side and said “she is a sleep at the moment. Normally we do not let family, relatives or any other visitors stay here for the night and certainly not in the same room as the patient. However, I will make an exception in this case. Also I am not prepared for the queen’s reaction if I tell her she needs to leave the hospital. I will go and arrange a bed for her now”  
“Thank you” said Scott and tried to hide the little smile that was slowly forming on his lips. And with that the doctor left.  
Scott mumbled a few words to the other guard and left to go find Charlotte.  
When the door opened Charlotte carefully opened her eyes. When she saw that it was Scott she immediately sat up and asked “Is everything alright?”  
“Yes. Yes Charlotte. The doctor just informed me that they will bring in an extra bed for the queen and I just thought that perhaps she would want some of her personal things. And perhaps some of Joes as well”  
“Good idea Scott. I will go back to the palace and get their personal things. And some food perhaps” said Charlotte. Scott nodded his head and suddenly grinned a bit.  
“Why are you grinning?” said Charlotte.  
“I think the doctor is a bit scared of the queen. He just said that normally they wouldn’t let visitors stay the night in the room with the patient but he would make an exception in this case. Then he added and I quote “Also I am not prepared for the queen’s reaction if I tell her she needs to leave the hospital”” Scott answered with a laugh.  
Charlotte laughed a bit as well and was glad for the endorphins it released.  
They walked out of the waiting room and Scott called for the car to be ready for Charlotte while Charlotte called the palace to alert them about preparation for some food for the queen.  
They said goodbye to each other and Charlotte went down the hall to the elevator and Scott went back to guard Joe’s room.  
Some time had passed by when the doctor came with the extra bed for the queen. Scott helped the doctor get the bed inside the room.  
The queen was still a sleep - across Joe, Scott noticed. When he looked at the queen, Joe and then the doctor with some concern in his eyes, the doctor said “don’t worry, it won’t harm or damage him at all”. With Scotts sigh the doctor knew that that had been what was on the young man’s mind. The doctor checked on Joe again and then they both left the room.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:  
Suddenly Queen Clarisse woke up. She tried to straighten up but her back and neck hurt a bit. She thought to herself why she felt like that and why she was sleeping like that. And when she looked to her left and saw the still and resting form of Joseph, it all came crushing back to her.  
Finally she could straighten fully up and sit normally in the chair. She looked at Joseph, it seemed like nothing had changed, and he looked the same as when she first saw him when she came in to the room. And that was probably a good thing. Then she looked around the room for a bit and noticed the extra bed that was behind her. That hadn’t been there before she thought. Or had it? Well she hadn’t really noticed anything but Joseph when she had entered the room in the first place.  
She got out of the chair and walked around the room for a bit – still looking at Joseph of cause. Then she realized that she needed to use the ladies room and then she would ask Scott about the extra bed. She was hoping and praying that it was for her. That she could stay the night. If not, she would fight for it. And if that didn’t get her anywhere, she would use her Queen title and demand that she stay.  
With that she kissed Josephs hand and forehead and said “I will back in a minute my darling” and went over to the door and opened it.  
Scott stood guard outside and was totally alert when the door had opened and he saw the queen.  
“I am just going to powder my nose” said the queen. “Of cause” said Scott and showed her the ladies room close by. Powder my nose was the queens code word for going to the ladies room. It sounded better.  
The queen went inside and did what she needed to do. At some point she looked herself in the mirror and made a face at the image she saw looking at her. She looked dreadful. But under the circumstances it was normal. However she did try to fix her appearance a bit. After all she was Queen Clarisse Renaldi.  
When she came out of the ladies room Scott followed her back to Joe’s room.  
“Oh” said the queen and continued “the extra bed in the room what it is for?”  
“That is for you your majesty if would like to stay the night” Scott noticed the smile on the queens face at that statement. “Charlotte has gone back to the palace to get some personal things for you your majesty and for Joe. And to get some food” he finished.  
“Thank you Scott. Thank you both of you” said the queen while Scott opened the door for her and checked Joes room and then let the queen enter and closed the after her.  
Queen Clarisse went straight over to Josephs bed and took one of his hands in hers again kissed his forehead whispered “I am back again my darling. And I am not leaving this hospital without you with me” and then she sat down. Still holding Josephs hand in hers.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:  
Clarisse continued to sit in the chair by Joseph’s side and hold his hand. Her thoughts went back to a more happy time. It was the time where they had declared their love to each other.  
It was Christmas time and the royal family’s official activities were over. Pierre and Amelia had gone home, however it had been such a happy and perfect Christmas Eve and holiday. Now Clarisse was alone. Well not completely alone. Her beloved dog Maurice was with her. And some of the staff was at the palace as well. And of cause – Joseph was there. Christmas this year had been a bit different than usual. Clarisse and Josephs relationship, or friendship as they had termed it, was blossoming more and more. And was now in full bloom. Joseph had spent Christmas Eve with the royal family. Everybody had agreed to Amelia’s suggestion and Joseph had happily obliged. After Christmas dinner and the gifts exchanges were over they had all sat in the family room and just enjoyed each other’s company and the atmosphere and at that time Charlotte had joined them. Clarisse and Joseph sat next to each other on the couch talking. They hadn’t noticed that they sat very close. The other occupants in the room had noticed it though. As the evening went on it was only Clarisse and Joseph in the room. They hadn’t noticed that either. “When did everybody leave?” asked Joseph when he looked around the room. “I. I don’t know” answered Clarisse. They both agreed to go upstairs to bed as it was getting a bit late. They walked side by side upstairs talking and chatting and suddenly they were in front of Clarisse’s suite. They looked at each other and smiled and Clarisse made up her mind. “Would you like to come in for a nightcap?” “It would be my pleasure” answered Joseph with a smile. Joseph opened the door for her and they both walked in. “Why don’t you fix us some drinks and I will go change in to something a bit more comfortable” said Clarisse while walking in to her bedroom. “Yes mam” Joseph said dramatically and made a bow. Clarisse just laughed. When she came back out Joseph’s mouth went open and got a bit dry. She looked breathtaking in the blue slack and sweater suit she had on. It fitted her perfectly. And it hadn’t gone unnoticed to Joseph that it was a bit more revealing than she would normally wear. “You look breathtaking Clarisse” he stammered. Clarisse had seen the look in Joseph’s eyes and was pleased with what she saw “Thank you Joseph”. They had sat down on Clarisse’s couch next to each other and sipped the drinks Joseph had poured them. They talked and laughed and continued to fill up their glasses. Time had lost its meaning really. At some point they looked into each other’s eyes and just sat like that for a while. Joseph took his right hand up to Clarisse’s left side cheek and gently caressed it. She took her left hand up to Josephs hand on her cheek and wrapped her hand around his. “I love you” they said in unison and then smiled and laughed a bit. Joseph then leaned in and kissed Clarisse. This wasn’t their first kiss, far from it. But it was so much more than they had shared before and it meant so much more. At first the kisses they shared were gentle, slow and very romantic. However, the kisses became more and more eager, hungry and perhaps even demanding. From both of them. At some point they ended up lying down on the couch with Joseph on top of Clarisse. They began touching each other and moaning. After a while they began to slow things down. They couldn’t move forward, at least not yet. There were far too many things at stake and Clarisse was still queen. And it would take a couple of more years until Amelia was ready to take over. But they had just confessed their love for each other and at that moment they couldn’t be happier. And this stage in their relationship was so amazing. They sat up again and continued to kiss, talk, laugh, hug, snuggling and kiss some more. Luckily both of them hadn’t anything to do the next day.  
Queen Clarisse was brought back to reality by a knock on the door. She came out of her daydream and was faced yet again with reality. “Come in” she said after checking on Joseph. “Your majesty is everything alright?” she heard Charlotte’s rather concerned voice. “Yes. Yes, it’s fine. Why?” “I just heard you talking” Charlotte answered but was cut off by the queen saying “Yes the doctor said it could be helpful to Joseph if I talked to him, that’s all. Did you hear anything?” said the queen. “No your majesty, I couldn’t hear the words. Just your voice. And I certainly hope it will help Joe getting better and well again. Oh and I have this for you your majesty” said Charlotte and came further in the room and handed the queen a back with some of her and Josephs personal belongings. “Thank you Charlotte. You are a dear”. Charlotte went to the other side of Joe’s bed and asked permission to take his hand. “Of cause” said Clarisse. Charlotte looked at Joe and said a little prayer. “And I have some food for you your majesty” said Charlotte. The queen had hoped to avoid the subject and started to argue that she wasn’t hungry, but this time she was cut off. By Charlotte. “He would want you to eat something. Your majesty you need to be strong for him and not eating won’t help”. Queen Clarisse smiled at Charlotte admiring her bravery to go up against Queen Clarisse Renaldi herself. “Very well” she surrendered. Charlotte let go of Joes hand and took the food basket she had placed on the floor when she went to Joe’s bed. She placed the basket on the little table that was in the room, close to Joe’s bed and said “Your majesty” and then left the room.  
Clarisse went to the little table where Charlotte had left the food and shook her head and laughed a bit at herself. She hadn’t realized that she started telling the story out loud, but that didn’t really matter. Perhaps Joseph could hear it and it would help bring him back to her. She started to eat some of the food while keeping her eyes at Joseph at all times.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:  
When Clarisse had finished what little she had eaten of the food, she went back to the chair next to Joseph’s bed. She took one of his hands in hers and intertwined their fingers. She looked at Joseph and started talking again about their friendship and how much she loved and misses him. She didn’t know what time it was and how long she had been sitting like that, but at some point she heard a knock at the door. “Come in” she said.  
“Your majesty, Joe’s family has arrived, they are speaking with the doctor at the moment” Charlotte said.  
“Oh” the queen answered a bit disappointed perhaps that she was interrupted in her private time with Joseph. But instantly she scolded herself for that It is his family, and they have every right, and even more so than you, to be here.  
“Perfect Charlotte. I will come out and greet them and let them come in here alone” she finished.  
The queen then stood up from her chair, kissed Joseph on his right cheek and then his forehead said “Joseph my darling, I am leaving the room for a bit. Your family has arrived and I will go and meet them and I will give them some privacy with you. They must be extremely worried I assume”. She then walked to the door and opened it.  
When she walked outside Joseph’s room she was met by Scott who walked her to the private waiting room where Joseph’s family was.  
Scott opened the door and she was instantly met by a hug from Josephs mother Maria.  
Both women cried in each other’s arms and everyone else present in the room talked amongst themselves and tried to look the other way just to give the two women privacy and space.  
“How is he?” asked Maria and continued “I already heard from the doctor but you have been in his room with him, what do you think?”  
“Stable but still critical as far as I can gather”. He looks peaceful and calm, just like he is sleeping. I feel it somehow relaxes him knowing that he is not alone in the room and that it is someone who know him and care for him who is in there” Clarisse answered.  
“And loves him. He knows it you my dear” whispered Maria and Clarisse just gave her a small smile and inclined her head a bit. Clarisse greeted the rest of Joseph’s family.  
The doctor came back into the room to get Josephs family.  
The queen walked over to the window in the waiting room and just stared outside. Charlotte had gotten them both some tea and she placed a cup on the table beside the queen. The queen turned her head and smiled a bit at Charlotte and turned her head back to look outside the window praying for Joseph and wishing to be back in the room with him. She continued to stand like that and from time to time take some small sips of her tea, thankful that it was her favorite tea, thanks to Charlotte she thought.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:  
Meanwhile in Josephs room.  
The doctor opened the door to Joseph’s room and they all gasped a bit. The doctor had warned them about all the machines and medical equipment but it was still a chock. Josephs mother Maria walked to Josephs left side and sat down in the chair on that side. She took hold of his left hand and kissed it and kept repeating how much she loved him and that at some point he really needed to wake up.  
Josephs other family members slowly went to his bedside and surrounded the bed.  
At some point Josephs mother Maria looked at each of them, her son Sebastian, his wife and her daughter in law Isabel. Then she looked at her daughter Penelope and her husband Jason and their children Max and Josephine who were both crying. When she looked at Josephine she felt a tear roll down her cheek. Josephine and her Joey had always had such a special bond. Hence she was named after him. Then she looked at the empty chair on Joseph’s right side of the bed. “Where is Clarisse?” she then asked.  
They all looked at her, at the empty chair and then around the room.  
“Perhaps she wanted us to have some alone time with Joe” Sebastian said and sat down in the empty chair. Maria just nodded her head and looked back at her resting son.  
The doctor continued to come in and check on Joe and explain to them what the status on Joe was and what the numbers on the machines meant.  
Josephine who was now 5 years old sat on her father’s lab in the chair Clarisse had been sitting in. With her small hand she held onto Joe’s right hand. They had all been worried about her going in the room with them but when the little girl had insisted and attempted a queen glare they gave in. If it would be too much for her, they would take her out of the room. 

In the beginning it was all calm and peaceful.  
But suddenly the machines went wild and a lot of noises and beeping could be heard.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:  
Everyone in the room started shouting and screaming. Joseph’s brother in law Jason went to the door tore it open and yelled “GET THE DOCTORS AND NURSES. NOW!!”. What he didn’t know was that as soon as noises and screaming was heard from inside the room one security guard had already gone for help. And what they didn’t know was that the doctor and nurses already were on their way. Scott had gone to the waiting room to alert the queen.  
Joe’s family was asked to leave the room immediately and just stood paralyzed outside the closed door.  
WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED….? They all thought and asked themselves and each other. 

When no one was looking and the doctor was about to go back inside the room after briefing everybody he was stopped by a little girl. Josephine gave him a scarf and said to place it next to Joe and his face. The doctor just smiled at the girl and took the scarf not really thinking of doing that. 

Inside Josephs room the doctor and nurses were milling around the patient and tried everything in their power and within their education to save and stabilize him. When everything they had tried didn’t work the doctor remembered the scarf from the little girl. He went to the chair where he had left it and placed it next to Joe’s right cheek while saying “here goes nothing”.  
They still continued everything to save and stabilize Joe and after a few minutes he seemed to calm down. They could see in his body language and face expression that something had changed. They slowed down on their treatment and soon stopped completely.  
“Thank God” they all said.  
“I’ll be damned” the doctor said. 

He then walked to the door, opened it and was met by a lot of starring anxious faces. “He has calmed down for now. I am not sure what happened, but the next 24 – 48 hours are still very critical”.  
He then addressed little Josephine and asked “what was it you gave me? And is it yours?”  
“A scarf. And no it is not mine. It’s hers” she said and pointed her finger at the queen.  
“Wauw” the doctor said and continued “and you knew that? And that is why you gave it to me to place next to his face?”  
Josephine just nodded her head and smiled a bit.  
The doctor went back inside. When one of the nurses was about to take away the scarf the doctor said “Leave the scarf. It is from the family and helps him relax”. The nurse let go of the scarf and went to check on the machines and numbers with the other nurses.  
After a while the doctor send the nurses outside and when he was satisfied that Joe was stable, for now anyway, he went outside the room.  
Standing outside the room was just the queen and Joes mother Maria. And the guards of cause. He could see they were both eager and on edge so he said “he is still stable and the numbers are looking fine. Actually I am glad it is just the two of you out here”. He looked at Maria and said “I would like to have only one person in the room at a time and with your permission as his mother, I would suggest that that one person is the queen”. Before queen Clarisse could respond she heard Maria say “Of cause. And I agree”. Queen Clarisse just looked at each of them and didn’t understand it, but was really thankful that she was the one to go inside. Maria hugged Clarisse, kissed her on her forehead and whispered to her “you belong in there. He needs you, and you need to be in there with him. Tell him that I, we all, love him and are here” then she let go of Clarisse and walked back to the waiting room.  
Clarisse just stood and stared at her. With tears in her eyes though.  
She and the doctor went inside and she walked over to Joseph’s bedside and took hold of his right hand.  
The doctor reminded her of the button she should press if anything happened. Good or bad. And then he walked to the door but was stopped by a question “Doctor. Where does this come from?” The doctor turned around and saw the queen caressing the scarf she immediately recognized. “The little girl, Josephine I believe, gave it to me, to place near his head. I think she thought it would help and relax him. Where she got it from, I cannot answer” and with that he left the room.  
Clarisse sat down in the chair, put the scarf back next to Josephs head and tried to control the tears that were streaming down her face. She thanked God that Josephine had gotten the scarf and asked the doctor to place it next to Josephs head. The thought of how and why that little girl knew of Clarisse and Josephs close bond crossed her mind, but she disregarded it for now. Being there for Joseph was more important.  
“Please don’t scare me like that again my darling. I am still here and I am definitely not leaving. Not without you. You just rest and relax and I will be here when you are ready to wake up” she said.  
The doctor came in from time to time to check on Joe’s condition. 

Maria had gone to the waiting room to the family and tried to relax and calm down a bit.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:  
In the waiting room Joes family and Charlotte sat and talked and had something to eat and drink curtesy to the palace.  
The doctor came in once a while to give them an update on their family member.  
When it was almost ten o clock in the evening they all decided to go to the palace and get some rest and sleep. They had been talking with the doctor about it and he said it would be fine. Of cause he couldn’t promise that everything would be ok, but he reassured them that for now he was stable. And still critical of cause, but they all needed their rest too.  
The family was all allowed go and say goodnight to Joe before they left.  
They doctor asked Charlotte to go and let the queen know and perhaps advise her to get ready for bed herself. 

Clarisse heard a knock on the door and knew it was Charlotte.  
“Your majesty, Joes family is about to go to the palace and the doctor has allowed them to say goodnight to him” Charlotte said.  
“Of cause Charlotte” the queen answered.  
“Maybe you should get ready for bed as well” Charlotte said and added “just a thought”.  
“Of cause, good idea Charlotte”.  
“Could I?” said Charlotte and nodded her head towards Joe.  
“Of cause you may, dear” said Clarisse.  
Charlotte walked over to Joes left side and held his hand. “Joe, its Charlotte. We are all here for you. You just rest and get well so you can wake up again. Everything is fine and everyone is safe. We love you”. She then kissed his left cheek and walked out.  
Clarisse had tears in her eyes but tried very hard to contain them.  
“Darling, I am going to the rest room for a bit. Your family will be with to say goodnight and then they will go to the palace to stay. I will be back soon and then it’s just you and I again. I love you” Clarisse said and kissed his forehead. 

The door was opened by the doctor and Joe’s family walked silently in. Clarisse went to get her bag and quietly left the room.  
Joe’s family each took hold of his hand and said goodnight to him.  
Clarisse hurried as much as she could in the rest room and came to Joseph’s room just in time to say goodnight and for now goodbye to Joseph’s family. She hugged each of them and they all expressed their gratitude and thanks to her for getting them to Genovia in the first place, letting them stay at the palace and more importantly taking care of Joe.  
When she hugged little Josephine she went down on her knees and whispered her thanks to her. And then she added “you may have saved your uncle my dear”.  
“No, you did” the little girl said.  
“But if you hadn’t thought of giving him my scarf….” Started Clarisse but was cut off by Josephine saying “you saved him. I was just the messenger between you and Joe” and then she kissed Clarisse’s cheek and said goodnight.  
Clarisse stood up again and was amazed with the little girl.  
Then she saw Maria give Joseph a kiss on his forehead, then his left hand and leave his bedside.  
Maria came over to Clarisse gave her a warm and loving hug while saying. “You take care of my son sweetheart. And don’t forget to take care of yourself. You need your rest as well. And I can’t thank you enough for everything you have done for us. I love you like you were my own, you know that right?”  
Clarisse said “you are welcome and thank you. I love you too”.  
The two women just stood hugging each other for a while before Maria kissed Clarisse’s forehead took both her hands in hers and squeezed them before she left.  
While Maria walked to the door the doctor came in to check on Joe. He wanted to see how he had reacted to the family being in there.  
“Everything looks peaceful at the moment. Do you need any help with the bed your majesty?” asked the doctor.  
“No thank you. I will be fine”. And with that queen Clarisse was once again alone with her beloved.  
She placed the chair she had been sitting in next to the table in the room and pushed the bed next to Josephs. She put on some appropriate nightwear, for a hospital and sat on the bed. She turned over so she was facing Joseph and moved so she was lying as close to him as possible. She took hold of his right hand and intertwined their fingers. She raised herself up a bit and kissed his right cheek and said “now it’s just you and I again. I am lying on a bed just next to you and I am not leaving. I love you”.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:  
Of cause Clarisse couldn’t fall asleep. She didn’t toss and turn but just lay and looked at Joseph and let her thoughts wander a bit.  
Back to a couple of hours ago.  
“Your majesty, your majesty” Scott had immediately gone to the waiting room where the queen and Charlotte were waiting while Joes family were with him, when he had heard the noise and beeping from Joes room.  
“What is it Scott? What is wrong?” the queen asked a bit panicked.  
“I don’t know, but you better come”.  
The three of them left the waiting room and reached Josephs room. His family was standing in chock outside and the doctor and some nurses were going in and out. Some beeping and noises could be heard from inside but no one but the staff was allowed to go in.  
“Wha what happened?” Clarisse asked.  
Joe’s brother in law Jason was the only one who could think straight and answer so he said “we don’t know. We were just sitting and talking quietly around Joe and suddenly all the machines went wild and started beeping. We called for the doctor immediately and he sent us out here”.  
A million thought s ran through Clarisse’s head. Was she really about to lose him now. This couldn’t happen. She had to do something. And then it hit her. Even with all the power she held as Queen of Genovia she was powerless in this situation. She just had to have faith in the doctor and nurses and in God that he wouldn’t take Joseph away from her.  
When she came back to herself again she looked at Maria and saw that she was heartbroken. It hadn’t been that long since she lost her Phillipe so she knew how the woman felt. She walked over to her, put her arms around her and comforted her.  
The doctor had been going in and out of Joe’s room and one of the times little Josephine had stopped him, handed him something and said something to him. But none had registered that.  
At some point, it felt like hours, but really was just minutes the doctor came back out and had given them the good news, that Joseph was stable and calm again.  
The family agreed to go and sit in the waiting room for a bit but Maria and Clarisse insisted that they stayed just outside Joseph’s door. 

“And what a good idea that was” Clarisse said to herself.  
After a while of just lying there, she got an idea. She kissed Josephs hand and said “I will be right back”. She got out of the bed and walked to the bag Charlotte had brought from the palace.  
She found what she was looking for.  
She took off her night shirt and put on the black one she held in her hand.  
She immediately felt a sense of calmness when she had put it on.  
She walked back to the bed and lay down as she had before. As close to Joseph as possible and intertwined their fingers and just let the calmness of his black shirt and his smell infuse her.  
“I love you my darling and I am sorry about everything that has happened today. When you wake up I will make it up to you. I promise” and with that she closed her eyes and fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:  
Queen Clarisse did get some sleep during the night however she was awake for the most part. She continued to hold Josephs hand and just look at him and pray that he would be okay. And soon.  
During the night the doctor and nurse came in and out to check on Joseph. In the beginning Queen Clarisse felt uncomfortable holding Josephs hand, but at some point she just didn’t care. She also knew that the doctor and the specific nurses could be trusted. 

The time was now 7 in the morning and Queen Clarisse was already out of bed and had had a brief shower and was now dressed. She had asked one of the security guys to sit with Joseph while she was getting ready.  
The security guy, Michael, had informed her that, Charlotte would arrive soon with some breakfast. She looked forward to that, although she wasn’t that hungry, she could use a nice cup of her favorite tea and perhaps some fresh fruit.  
She sat in the comfortable chair she had been sitting in the night before. Michael, the security guy, had pushed her bed a side and helped with the chair. She held onto Josephs hand and talked to him in a clear but comforting and soothing voice. She really hoped that it would help. And that he could actually hear her.  
She heard a knock on the door and after a moment Charlotte stepped in. She wasn’t alone however.  
“Clarisse my dear, how is my little Joey doing? And how are you doing?” asked Josephs mother Maria.  
Clarisse kissed Josephs hand before letting it go and walked over to give Maria a hug.  
“He is still stable but also still critical. And I am fine. Tired but fine” answered Clarisse.  
“Good morning Charlotte” said Clarisse and took hold of one of Charlottes hands and squeezed it lightly, while Maria walked over to Josephs bedside and sat down in the chair she had been sitting in the night before when her and the family had arrived.  
“Good morning you’re Majesty. I have brought you breakfast” Charlotte answered and continued while setting the breakfast table for the Queen “I spoke with the Prime minister last night. He and Sheila will help any way they can with dealing with the country and if you need anything you just need to let them or me know. I also spoke with Pierre and he said that he would come a few days earlier than planned”.  
Queen Clarisse nodded her head and said thank you a few times, but Charlotte could sense that she wasn’t really listening.  
Queen Clarisse poured herself some tea, and let the smell calm her. She took a sip and closed her eyes for a bit, and when she opened them she looked over at Joseph and his mother. She smiled a bit at them and then sat down herself.  
“Thank you Charlotte - for everything” Queen Clarisse said before Charlotte left the room. 

Queen Clarisse and Joseph’s mother Maria talked a little now and then, but otherwise they just sat with their own thoughts.  
Queen Clarisse couldn’t eat that much so she soon walked back over to Joseph and Maria.  
“Did you sleep anything at all?” asked Maria.  
“I slept a bit but not that much. It was fine just lying down and being here”.  
“Did you get settled in at the palace?” asked Clarisse.  
“Yes and it is such a beautiful and nice place. The staff has been so nice and helpful with everything. I knew that they all respected and liked Joe, but I feel that they really care for him and wants him to get well again.”  
“I know. We are all family to each other”.  
Clarisse then smiled a bit.  
“Why are you smiling?”  
“I was just thinking of Joseph and how he was really annoyed in the beginning with that. He complained about it many times. But soon he realized that it was genuine and that it just strengthened the spirit and atmosphere around the palace.”  
Maria smiled and said “he actually called me at some point when he first started working at the palace and complained A LOT about it. As the security man he was and is that wasn’t his cup of tea. But yes, he soon saw the benefits of it.”  
They sat and talked like that for a while and from time to time the doctor and a nurse came in to see how Joseph was doing. “He is still stable but critical as well. Hopefully the medicine, rest and the fact that the two of you are here will help the progress” the doctor said one time.  
During the morning the rest of Joseph’s family arrived and came in in small groups. Little Josephine walked quickly over to Clarisse and Clarisse of cause held out her arms for the little girl and gave her long and loving hug. Clarisse then lifted her up so Josephine could sit on her lap.  
“Hi Uncle Joe” said Josephine.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

The next few days came and went with that same routine.  
Joseph was still critical yet stable. And that was a good thing. 

Charlotte had brought Josephs personal papers to the Queen who had read them, even though she knew the content, and showed it to the doctor.  
Doctor Manley eyed the Queen a bit, nodded and had then said “very well. Let’s hope it won’t come to that. It will be hard on you to make that decision you’re Majesty”.  
“I know” she had answered. It would be up to the Queen what to do with Joseph if it would come to that. 

The third day however, in the evening something happened. And it wasn’t something bad happening.

Queen Clarisse had just had dinner and was sitting in her chair next to Joseph’s bed lacing her fingers with his. She had felt something was different that day. But she couldn’t really put her finger on it.  
At first she had sat and shared another story with Joseph. 

“Your Majesty you need to take a break. You have worked too much over the last couple of weeks, you aren’t eating and sleeping properly”. It was only Joseph who could speak to the Queen like that and only him daring to speak to the Queen like that. “Really Joseph? First of all I have told you a million times that when it is just you and I you should call me Clarisse. And secondly who would you suggest signing all these papers and doing my job if I take a break hm?”. “I know Clarisse and I am sorry. But I can’t stand by and watch you continue this”. He had moved closer to her and brought her out of her chair and said “I have checked with Charlotte and you have tomorrow and the rest of the weekend off. No official duties or responsibility.” So we are going on vacation!” he had finished. Queen Clarisse had started to argue but that was pointless. Especially when Joseph had put his hands on her shoulders and said “Clarisse, my darling you really need a break from all of this” he looked around the room. “And I could certainly use the break myself. And some alone time with you” he whispered in her ear. The Queen had melted long before that. But the last words Joseph spoke to her in a whisper sent billions of butterflies through her body. She had visibly relaxed and looked in his eyes “what did you have in mind?” “Nothing big but a little trip to the beach house might do both of us some good”. The look Clarisse sent him was answer enough and they had just hugged each other. “Can you be ready tomorrow morning at eight o clock?” Joseph had asked. “Of cause” Clarisse had replied. They had kissed briefly and went back to work.  
Queen Clarisse had gotten really tired and fallen asleep on Josephs stomach. In her dreams she continued the story.

However Joseph wasn’t sleepy. He was slowly waking up. AT LAST!  
First he opened his eyes looking up at the ceiling. He blinked a couple of times and tried to figure out where he was. It wasn’t his room at the palace. It wasn’t the beach house. Why did he think about the beach house? He looked to one side and saw a machine that he for some reason was connected to. That would explain the beeping sound he suddenly got aware of.  
What the hell has happened?? Why am I laying here in bed connected to this beeping machine?? Joseph thought to himself.  
Then he noticed something lying on his stomach. What was it…?  
He tried hard to focus and look a bit down his body.  
What he saw made him smile and actually melt his heart. His love, his Clarisse, was lying across his stomach and sleeping he figured. She looked peaceful yet troubled.  
What had caused her that troubled look? Joseph thought to himself.  
He continued to look at her for a little while just enjoying the moment of watching her.  
He decided that it was now time to wake her so he focused all of his energy to try and move his hand holding hers. It took some attempt and a lot of effort for him but FINALLY it worked.  
Clarisse stirred and was taken out of her lovely dream about their weekend getaway to the beach house. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at Joseph and was surprised at what she saw. Of cause she thought that he was still in his coma and was sleeping and resting. But no. He was awake.  
HE WAS AWAKE, LOOKING AND SMILING AT HER.  
“What the …” she started as she slowly sat up in her chair. “Joseph” she whispered. Then it hit her.  
“Joseph” she said louder and with a huge smile on her face and tears brimming in her eyes “you woke up. You are alive. OH MY GOD. You are awake and alive”.  
He couldn’t really speak and answer back he just kept smiling at her and squeezing her hand.  
Clarisse got out of her chair and kissed him on the forehead, one cheek then the other. And finally she kissed him lightly on the mouth. She had found a way to do that even though he had tubes in his mouth and nose.  
She pulled at the wire to get attention of the doctor and nurse and they hurried in.  
“He is awake” said Queen Clarisse.  
“Welcome back Mr. Elizondo” said Doctor Manley and continued while he came over to Josephs side “you had us all worried you know. But I’m glad that you FINALLY woke up.”  
The doctor and nurses started to check on Joseph and see if they could take him off of the machine helping him breathe. Clarisse was about to leave the room but Joseph beckoned her with his eyes to make her stay. She just let go of his hand so the doctor and nurses could do their job and she went to sit on her bed.  
After Doctor Manley had done a throughout check on Joseph he said “Mr. Elizondo, your Majesty amazingly you are doing fine. Your numbers aren’t completely normal yet but they are getting there. We can take you off some of the machines. I have some water for you here.” and the doctor helped Joseph drink the water.  
When the doctor and nurses were done in Josephs room they left, promising that they would be back to check on him during the evening and night, and Clarisse and Joseph were again alone together.  
On the way out Doctor Manley said “I will notify the security team out here, but perhaps your Majesty should call his family to let them know.”  
“Of cause Doctor I will take of it. Thank you for everything you and your team have done.” Queen Clarisse said.  
Clarisse had left her bed and walked the few steps over to Joseph’s bed where she sat down on his bed beside him. She took one of his hands in hers and brought it up to her lips and kissed the back of it and said “Darling I am so glad and relieved that you woke up and are alright. I missed you terribly. I love you.”  
Joseph tried to speak and in the beginning he was a bit hoarse but he managed to say “I love you too. And I missed you too.”  
“I should call your family to let them know that you woke up and that you are alright.”  
“Can’t it wait a bit? Can’t we have a little more time alone together – just the two of us?”  
“Of cause it can wait a moment darling” Clarisse said and finished off the sentence with a kiss on Josephs mouth. The kiss wasn’t exactly their greatest one but it was still full of passion – and love.  
When they broke apart Clarisse could see that Joseph was tired. He managed to say “I enjoyed all the stories you all kept telling me. Especially your stories, about our past and all the things we have done together. And what might come in the future.”  
She corrected him saying “will come Joseph. Will come. Could you really hear all that?” She was amazed if that was true.  
They smiled at each other and Joseph said “Yes I could. That kept me going. Please continue the last of your stories about our weekend break at the beach house.”  
“Alright” said Clarisse.  
Clarisse continued the story about their weekend break at the beach house. She spoke about their long walks on the beach during the mornings, afternoons, evenings and also nights. They had cuddled together on the sofa in the living room during the evenings and watched movies and talked. They hadn’t slept together or made love yet, but it actually did come close a few times. Joseph had been in charge of the food during their stay and Clarisse had helped of cause. One day Clarisse had made lunch on her own and that had been delicious and perfect. According to Joseph anyway. Both of them knew that they were acting more and more like a married couple and that it definitely had to change when they got back to the palace, but for the time being they just enjoyed it.  
When she noticed that Joseph was about to fall asleep she said to him “I love Joseph my darling, I am so glad and relieved that you woke and that you are still here with me”.  
“I love you too darling” said Joseph sleepily.  
When Joseph had fallen asleep she kissed him again on the lips and went to her own bed. She took out the mobile phone and called Josephs mother Maria. Everyone was happy and relieved and they all agreed that the family would be back at the hospital the following morning as Joseph was back to sleep. She finished off with Charlotte and said goodnight and got in bed of her own.  
Again she took hold of Joseph’s hand lacing their fingers together and for the first time in the last couple of days she had a peaceful sleep.  
Of cause she woke up every now and then to check up on him only to find out that he was still alive and breathing himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY HE WOKE UP


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I still do not own the Princess Diaries or the characters. They belong to somebody else.

Clarisse had been awake a lot of the night, and she also woke up early the morning after Joseph had come out of his coma. Mostly she had just laid and stared at him and kept holding his hand. It comforted her that she could hear him breathe on his own.

At about 7:00 o clock in the morning the doctor came in to check on Joseph. The Queen had already gotten out of bed and sat in the chair (her chair) next to Joseph. She held his hand and just looked at him. He was still asleep and still breathing on his own. She didn’t want to leave his side because he then would be alone. She desperately needed a shower though, so when the doctor came in she was quite relieved.  
“Good morning Your Majesty” said the doctor.  
“Good morning Doctor” answered Queen Clarisse.  
“Did you have good nights sleep?” the doctor continued while checking up on some of the numbers and machines still connected to Joseph.  
“Yes, thank you. Much better than the previous nights”.  
Queen Clarisse got out of the chair and gathered some of her things to go to the rest room. The doctor noticed that and said “I will be here while you get ready for the day. I need to do some more checkups anyway”. Queen Clarisse just nodded her thanks.

She hurried in the rest room as much as possible. Without being sloppy of cause. She just wanted to be in the room when Joseph woke up that morning.  
When she came out after her shower and morning routines she was glad to see that Joseph hadn’t woken up. Selfishly she wanted to be the first sight he saw. 

“Everything still looks very good and positive Your Majesty. The numbers are still almost back to normal and it seems like he has a good and peaceful sleep. He still needs to relax and have a lot of sleep but then he should be back to normal in the very near future”.  
“Thank you, doctor. I will make sure he relaxes and gets a lot of sleep”.  
“Oh, by the way. The family will be here in a few hours to see him”.  
“Of cause. That is fine. I just think he needs to relax more than he realizes and too much excitement and too many people around, even though its family, could be too much for him”.  
“Right – I can see your point. Perhaps they can all come in the morning to see that he is still alive and okay. And then they could come back in the afternoon. That would give Joseph some time to digest everything. Though I think his mother wants to stay here longer…”  
The last sentence hang in the air for a bit.  
“Of cause. And it’s not because the family isn’t allowed to see and visit him”.  
“No no, I do understand. And I agree. He doesn’t need a lot of excitement and commotion around as it is now. And they will understand” said the Queen. 

Soon after the conversation between the two were over the doctor left the room. Queen Clarisse sat down in her chair and took hold of Josephs hand and kissed the back of it. Then she noticed a smile forming on his face. Then he opened his eyes and they looked in each others’ eyes and smiled.  
“Good morning love” he said his voice still a bit hoarse.  
“Good morning darling” she said and leaned over to kiss him on the mouth.  
“I thought he would never leave. Could I have another kiss for all the waiting….?”  
“You were awake the whole time?” Clarisse was amazed and of cause complied to his wishes.  
“Well not the whole time, but he talked a lot and I just wanted him to leave”.  
“You are bad you know. But it is also one of the many things I love about you” Clarisse said and kissed him again. This time with a little more passion. 

When they broke apart they heard a knock on the door. ‘Perfect timing’ they both thought.  
“Come in” said Queen Clarisse.  
It was breakfast for Joseph and they had brought in a cup of tea for the Queen.  
Clarisse could see the worried look on his face and she explained. “Charlotte will bring me something to eat from the palace. You need to eat this in order to get better”. She could see that he wasn’t too happy about it, but he accepted it. 

The nurse helped Joseph sit up in the bed so he could eat.  
While Joseph with Clarisse’s help ate his breakfast, they talked a little about this and that. It was quite cozy actually.

When Joseph was done Clarisse took the tray and put it on the table in the room.  
“How are feeling?” she asked.  
“Tired, sore, drained, but so relieved and happy to be alive. And have you by my side. I know I need to take it slow for a while and I need to relax and sleep a lot. And that is okay. I actually don’t have the energy to do much right now anyway. So you do not need to worry about me being a pain the.. you know..”.

“I can imagine its normal to feel the way you do, and I am also very relieved that you are alive and okay. But also, that you can see for yourself, that you need to go slow for a while. I know it won’t be easy. And you will be a pain the.. you know..” she finished with a smile. 

They didn’t have time to continue their talk because there was another knock on the door. And in came Charlotte with a basket with breakfast for the Queen. She smiled at them both and said, “Good morning Your Majesty and Good morning and welcome back Joe”.  
“Good morning Charlotte” they said at the same time and smiled.  
“I have breakfast for you Your Majesty, and Joe your family is waiting outside to see you. How are you feeling? We were very worried and we missed you”.  
“I know and I am sorry for all this. I am fine, but tired, sore and drained. But very relieved and happy to be alive”.  
Charlotte put the basket on the table and started to lay out the food for the Queen.  
“It sure smells wonderful” Joe said trying to charm his way to have something to eat from the palace. The hospital food was okay, but chef’s food at the palace was something totally different. The two women just smiled at him. ‘Damn’ he thought.

The doctor and nurse came in to check up on Joe before his family came in. They just wanted to make sure that he could handle all those people. Even though they were family.  
When they were satisfied they left with the message that they would sent in the family.  
Clarisse kissed Joseph on the mouth and said “It will be fine. Remember they all love you and they were worried about you. I will still be here, but I will sit over at the table eating my breakfast”.  
Joseph kissed her again and whispered “I love you”.  
“I love you to” she said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will very much appreciate it if you would leave me a comment and/or kudos – thank you :-)


	18. Chapter 18

Queen Clarisse got out of her chair and soon Josephs family came in the room. First, they all were a bit hesitant but when Josephs mother Maria came in she broke down and cried “oh my baby Joey”. She went to his bedside, hugged him and kept saying “I love you Joey”.  
Joseph tried to comfort his mother and got a little emotional himself. Actually, everyone in the room got quite emotional at the scene before them.

Queen Clarisse said hello to everybody and when it came to Maria they held each other tide for a bit. That didn’t go by unnoticed to Joe of cause and it made him very happy to see the two most important women in his life connect like that.  
But someone was missing.  
“Uncle Joooooeeeeeeeeee” they could all hear little Josephine calling.  
“Yes sweetheart, I am over here” he said and soon the little girl ran to his side and hugged as much as she could. With her height in mind, Joe in bed and all the machines connected to him it wasn’t too easy.  
“I love you uncle Joe. Don’t scare me like that again!” she said pointing one finger at him while the other hand was on her hip. They all laughed and everybody could see the resemblance to all the three women in Joes life.  
They were all glad for the laugh and the change of mood in the room. Joe was alive and doing okay and they should all be happy about that. 

Queen Clarisse sat down at the table and ate her breakfast and watched Joseph interact with his family. They didn’t leave her out of the fun, but it was important to her that she was in the background. 

After a while the doctor came in to see how the patient was doing and when he noticed the tired face he explained that Joe needed to rest some more. 

Everyone said they not ‘good byes’ but ‘see you again soon’ and slowly left the room.  
Josephs mother Maria stayed and sat in her chair, while Queen Clarisse sat in her chair. They each took one of Josephs hands and held on to it. The three of them talked for a bit and then Joe fell asleep. 

The two women talked for a while but when Maria noticed that Clarisse was getting tired herself, she suggested that she lay down on her bed. “No. No, I can’t do that. And it won’t be fair to you”.  
“Clarisse my dear, you need the rest as well. And we will both be here. Don’t worry about me, I am fine over here”.  
Clarisse was tired and did need the rest she thought. So, she got out of her chair, kissed Joseph on his forehead, took off her skirt and lay down on her bed. She took hold of Josephs hand again and fell asleep shortly after.  
It didn’t take long before Maria slumbered herself in her chair. It was actually quite cozy if you think about it, but everyone in the room knew how fragile life and happiness was.

From time to time the doctor or a nurse came in to check on Joseph. 

Around lunch time Clarisse woke up and felt quite refreshed. She smiled when she noticed that Joseph was awake and that he was chatting with his mother. Clarisse sat up and when the two other occupants in the room noticed it they turned their heads and smiled at her.  
“Did you have a nice sleep my dear?” Maria asked.  
“Yes, thank you. How long have the two of you been awake?” Clarisse said and got out of the bed and walked over to Josephs bed. She kissed him lightly on the mouth and when he looked disappointed she whispered “later” to him and he understood that she didn’t want to show too much to his mother. Not yet at least.

They talked for a bit when they heard a knock on the door. In came a nurse with a tray with Josephs lunch. The nurse helped him sit up and then Joe dived himself in the lunch.

A short while later another knock was heard and in came Charlotte and “PIERRE!!!” Clarisse said perhaps a little too loud. “Hi mother” answered Pierre and walked over to give her kiss on each cheek.  
“What are you doing here?? Not that I am not glad to see you but I just didn’t expect it.”  
“I was worried about Joe” said Pierre and looked at Joe. “How are you Joe? Good you are still with us”.  
“Thanks Pierre. I am fine. Tired, sore and drained – but fine. Thank you for coming to see me”.  
Pierre just smiled and greeted Joes mother.  
Charlotte had laid out lunch for them all and they moved the table closer to Joes bed.  
Charlotte was about to leave the room, when then Queen asked her to stay and have lunch with them. She happily accepted.  
“Joe, you really shouldn’t scare us like that. But I am so glad you woke up and are fine”.  
“I know, and I am so sorry for all this trouble I have caused”.  
“I didn’t mean it like that Joe. We were all just so worried and we didn’t want to lose you. I am not sure how life would be if you hadn’t woken up”.  
“I know” said Joe and both men looked at Clarisse who hadn’t noticed the hints towards her.  
“How are you doing mother?” asked Pierre.  
“Me?” asked Clarisse and Pierre just nodded his head.  
“I am fine. I am not the one lying in bed attached to these machines” she said pointing around at the machines.  
“No, but it must have been quite a shock and scare for you”.  
“Well, yes it was. But luckily it had a good outcome”.

They all sat and ate their lunch and chatted a while longer. 

At one point though Pierre and Charlotte decided to go back to the palace and Joes mother Maria said that she also wanted to go back to the palace. Of cause she wanted to stay with her son, but she also wanted to give Joe and Clarisse some alone time.

They said their good byes or see you again later and then Clarisse and Joseph were alone again. At last. 

They chatted in the afternoon but Joseph was drifting off to sleep now and then so Clarisse helped him lie down and began telling him stories about some of their private time together. It was nice going down memory lane again.

 

In the late afternoon Joes family came back to see him and they all had some coffee, tea, water, juice or soft drinks and actually had a blast. Of cause Joe wasn’t back to normal or being totally fresh, but he was better than in the morning. That was nice for everyone to see. He was getting better.

Around 6 o clock in the evening the family went back to the palace for dinner and they all agreed that they would be back the following day.  
Charlotte had brought dinner for Clarisse and the hospital had already left a tray for Joseph.  
Clarisse thought to herself it would be nice to have some sort of “candlelight dinner” with her love so she did what she could to make that happen.  
“Candlelight dinner – how romantic” said Joseph.  
“As romantic as it can get here” she answered.  
They kissed each other and had their romantic “candlelight dinner”.  
They talked a lot about the beach house and how much fun they had had there.  
"We really need to go back there soon" said Clarisse and continued "it will do us both some good".  
"Yes, all the long walks on the beach, swimming in the ocean, some gardening, relaxing time. That sounds wonderful" said Joseph.  
"Remember the first time we took Maurice out there and he ran straight in the water and came very quickly out of the water?"  
They both laughed at that memory and Clarisse said "thank you again for giving me Maurice".  
"You are welcome darling".  
After dinner Clarisse cleaned as much up as she possibly could, went to the rest room for a bit. When she came back out she sat down in her chair and laced her fingers with Josephs.  
They talked and shared many stories and memories. They both knew that they at some point needed to talk about what caused Joseph to be in the hospital in the first place. But not yet. Right now, they just wanted to enjoy their love for each other which was half out in the open. They were both fine with that, but also knew that it couldn’t continue like this forever. At least not while Clarisse was still queen. 

“Can I ask you something?” Joseph suddenly said.  
Then there was silence. For a bit anyway.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter and it may be the last in this story. However, I still have a lot of thoughts to continue with it so maybe I will :-)  
> Please leave me a review – it really means the world to me :-)  
> Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I still do not own the Princess Diaries or the characters. They belong to somebody else.

“Of cause darling”. Clarisse was a little bit worried that they might have to address their huge fight now, but was gladly and blushing embarrassed when he said, “it is quite lonely in my bed, would like to join me?”.  
She was speechless. She hadn’t thought that that would be the question.  
“Wont I be in the way? I mean is it big enough for both of us? And wont it be difficult and perhaps dangerous with you still attached to the machines?”. Clarisse had a lot of questions. But none of them regarded properness and if anyone would see them, they both noticed.  
“I will talk with the doctor next time he comes in. If you don’t want to be here for that you can go to the rest room” he said and smiled a bit sneaky when he said the last sentence.  
“You have it all figured out haven’t you..?” Clarisse said and it was more a statement than a question. 

Around 8:30 o clock the doctor came in and Clarisse made her escape to the rest room.  
“Doctor I have a huge favor to ask of you”.  
“I am listening”.  
“Considering the fact that I am doing very good, my numbers are fine but most importantly how important the Queens presence and closeness it to my wellbeing and recovery, I would like to have her share my bed”.  
The look of genuine surprise on the doctor’s face was amazing to see. But it also made Joseph think it might not go his way.  
“hmmmm” said the doctor. “I haven’t really considered that possibility. But taking all your valid points in to consideration, and my warnings that if anything remotely negative happens, and I will know, she will have to go back to her own bed. You can’t do anything to excite yourself. You know what I mean” the doctor blinked at Joseph a couple of times and they both smiled.  
“Thank you doctor and I promise we will be most careful”. 

While the doctor did his checkups, Clarisse came out of the rest room and went about the room. She hadn’t felt this embarrassed in many years. When the doctor left the room he said “good night” to them both. 

“What did he say?” Clarisse asked.  
“You can stay with me” Joseph said and had the biggest smile on his face.  
“You won’t get that lucky tonight mister” Clarisse said with laugh.  
“I know. But I just want to lie here and hold you in my arms. That will be my best night’s sleep ever”. 

Clarisse got ready for bed and took her pillow and quilt from her bed to Josephs bed. Meanwhile Joseph tried to make room for her.  
They were both very cautious when Clarisse laid down in his bed. But soon they were snuggling in each other’s arms. They faced each other and couldn’t help the many kisses that came along. At one point though it really headed up between them consisting tongues, moaning and a lot of groping. Then they both realized they needed to stop.  
“I didn’t think we would act like two teenagers making out” Joseph said. “But it is very nice though” he finished.  
“I know. I didn’t think it either. However nice it is, we have to slow down. A lot. Even though we don’t want to. We can’t jeopardize your health. Not when you have come back to me and are fine”.  
“I know. I know”.  
They kissed again but not with as much passion as previously but still romantically and with a lot of love.  
Soon they were a sleep in each other’s arms. Happily, and deeply in love. 

The following days came and went as this one. Of cause Joseph was getting better and stronger, but was getting quite sick of being at the hospital. But for now, he needed to stay there. 

Clarisse was always at his side but had to occasionally step outside and in to the real world. She held a small press conference with Joes brother Sebastian just to let the country know that he was still in hospital but was doing better. 

Josephs family stayed in Genovia until Joe was cleared from all critical things. However, his mother Maria and his little niece Josephine stayed a while longer in Genovia. 

Pierre had taken some vacation from his parish and dealt with a lot of the royal stuff Queen Clarisse usually dealt with. Luckily Charlotte was there to help him and they actually spent quite a lot of time together. Joe and Clarisse had started to notice that as well. And they were very happy for them. 

Amelia couldn’t come to Genovia to be with Joe and the family but she talked on the phone with Joe when he was feeling up for it and otherwise she talked to her grandmother, Pierre and a lot with Charlotte.  
Scott had a lot to do with Joe being in the hospital. He was glad to be busy with work but was mostly glad that his good mate and boss was going to fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all my readers :-) It was so much fun writing a chaptered story and a great process for me.  
> This might not be the end for this story though. I have more ideas to continue with it or perhaps do a sequel. I am not sure about that yet.  
> Most importantly I am back in C/J world and that is something I have greatly missed.  
> With that said – pleeeeeeeeeeeeease leave me review and/or kudos :-)

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me a review and/or kudos - thank you so so much :-)


End file.
